


The Perfect Day

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Other, sfw, stupid english story ugh....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven decides to make a barbecue for his friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Day

Steven bounded down the stairs, a bright smile on his face and stars in his eyes. The boy was already awake and dressed for his perfect day! He was planning on having a barbeque with his friends! Of course, he started to get everything ready on his own which took most of the morning and even some of the afternoon. 

With a loud pant, the boy finally came inside once again. He was exhausted and drenched in sweat. He ran his chubby hand through his black curly hair and sighed. Steven took a while to sit down and cool off. Nearly as soon as he sat down, he heard loud yipping. He glanced up to see who it was and he softly groaned, closing his eyes.

“Hey, Steven!! What’s all that stuff outside?”  
“Yeah! What’s it all for? Are you planning a party for someone?” Malachite and Lazuli yipped, their half sister Citrine standing close behind them. The three cubs glanced at each other before back to Steven. “Is it for me?!” The yellow cub yipped loudly, a wide grin on her face.

Steven wheezed out a chuckle and he shook his head. “N-Nope, not for you Citrine..” He panted, trying to catch his breath. “Not a party for anyone, just a treat.. It’s a barbeque, I’m gonna try to cook on my own.. Lapis might help me out and so might Jasper. That’s if they get their lazy butts off the ground.” He joked.

The three cubs giggled before Malachite glanced to her parents, deciding to go over, trying to wake them up. They slowly responded, sleepily staring at the green cub. Lapis tiredly smiled and Jasper turned away.

“Come on, Mama, you gotta get up! Steven is gonna have a barbeque and he needs help cooking. I think it’s gonna be fun, plus, he has everything outside fixed for us!” The cub excitedly giggled, doing a small dance to herself out of sheer excitement.

Lapis nodded and she got up, yawning gently. She fixed her crop top and her skirt before standing, stumbling slightly. The blue gem did a few stretches, trying to wake herself up. Malachite excitedly copied her mother to try and work off her excitement. Her green eyes beamed with excitement which made Lapis giggle gently. Soon, the two were done their stretches before Lapis picked up Malachite. 

The green cub glanced to her sire and she then looked back to her mother. “Will Mama be coming out too?” She curiously asked.

“She’ll be out as soon as she smells food. Don’t worry about it.” Lapis cooed, kissing her cub. She then turned to Lazuli, Citrine, and Steven who were chatting on what they were gonna be doing. “Come on, let’s go now.” Lapis cooed and with a loud excited yip, Lazuli and Citrine scrambled to their feet and rushed outside. Steven got up and rather slowly followed behind. He was still tired from setting everything up.

. . . . . .

Lapis finally had steaks, wieners, and patties cooked for everyone. Everyone was soon sat down at the park bench, eating their food. They chatted with each other and told stories. Soon enough, Lapis lifted her head as she heard a loud howl and a yip come from the house. She then saw Jasper rush outside and down the stairs, trying to find where the scent was coming from.

Everyone laughed and they watched Jasper skid to a halt before flopping down on her knees beside the park bench. The large gem fixed her shorts as she rested her head on the park bench, staring at the food. “Why didn’t you tell me you were cooking? I want food too y’know..” She whined softly as she started to beg for food as if she were some sort of dog.

Citrine gave Jasper a piece of her weiner and she giggled softly at her mother’s delighted reaction in devouring the piece. The large gem begged more as she went around to everyone, getting small portions of their meal. Soon enough, Lapis got up and she went over to the barbequer before deciding to cook up a steak for her mate who intently watched.

Steven and the cubs watched with amusement as they didn’t focus on eating anymore. They seemed shocked when Jasper reached up to steal the steak off the barbequer. The boy and cubs glanced at each other and they laughed softly. “Wow, she’s like a wild animal!” Steven joked while Lazuli nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that’s why we all love her. She’s so weird.” Citrine and Lapis yipped. Everyone turned back to eating and Lapis eventually joined them after cleaning the barbequer. They didn’t notice Jasper who had returned a little later and crawled under the park bench in the shade.

. . . . . .

After of hours of everyone playing games of chase, tag, swimming, volleyball, and even just sitting down and relaxing, everyone was satisfied. Even Jasper was satisfied as she joined in with the swimming, the game of chase, and tag. It was now night and everyone had helped cleaning up the stuff before starting a fire and roasting marshmallows.

Steven let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes. Everyone was sat around the fire Lapis and Jasper made. The boy smiled contently and he let out a purr. “Y’know.. Today was a perfect day.” He cooed and everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
